


Crossed

by kusuri2525



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuri2525/pseuds/kusuri2525
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>歌曲衍生。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossed

他们好像从来没有安安静静地进行过交谈，无眼的刀剑代替了本不伶俐的口齿，在平原的低压里做殊死的搏斗。活下来的就是胜者——他们默认着这一残酷而并不浪漫的法则，以此作为赌局服人的最根本定义。  
伊达政宗时常想，自己要是想和对方探讨些风花雪月和人生哲理，或许真得等到真田幸村死掉才行。坟头和祭酒会把对方的聒噪全都过滤掉，留给他一个还算好的气氛，可以把一些绮丽的情思都说得好像悼亡。  
到那时候，也许就可以好好谈谈了。  
政宗是个枭雄，他就像小孩子认定玩具的所属权那样认定着自己的存活率。奥州的主人从来没有想过自己先死了怎么办，他草率地决定那样的话这个作品就没有存在的价值了——于是这个故事真的按他预计的那样发展了下去，真田幸村死了，唯一算的上神展开的部分是讨死的成分过大，连个像样的墓碑都没有留下来。  
「武田穷成那样，也许死成这样倒还是件好事……至少不用那个忍者再卖身葬主什么的。」  
他无趣地自言自语着，把酒淋到脚下的土堆上。他忠实的从者在他身后忍住一声因疾病而起的呛咳，觉得提醒主君那个令人印象深刻的影武者事实上比悼念对象死得更早毫无意义，因此收回了比阳春面还缺少油水的吐槽。片仓小十郎是个温柔的人，这和他的黑道脸并不抵触——或许正是这个缘故，就连他也被一时的急病攻心和兔死狐悲迷住了眼。  
独眼龙要的根本就不是捧哏和事实，他只是需要一个理由让他不陷入那些无聊的感情里，继续如同苍龙一般傲视着芸芸众生。  
过了半晌他仿佛终于活了过来，在土地上狠狠地碾了碾，「没用的。」

在征服征天魔王之前，政宗事实上也没有和真田幸村不欢而散的准备。不如说比起这个准备，他甚至都没有和对方把酒言欢的打算。真田幸村说到底是个武人，那种清澈和直爽铭刻在他的眼瞳里，和他的火焰一样旺盛，灼灼可以燎原。智慧对他来说是个多余的词，尽管他也有些草莽之人特有的小聪明，但终非大计。  
总之就是和自己完全的反面。  
进军的过程中他非常多次打量着对方的后脑勺，长长的发带比起扎束，似乎更起着迷惑人的作用。骑马的姿势倒是和武技一样一丝不苟，不负武田骑兵队的盛名——红色的。  
火焰和……鲜血的颜色。  
正是那个骑兵队长的名头让政宗想起这个人归根到底是武田的臣子，要跟自己并列实属僭越。此时的他无法预计武田信玄的病来如山倒，或许就算预料到了也不会改变自己的看法——他想，而且这个人也只能当个臣子而已。  
最多也就做个第一兵了，国主和大将都离那种武人十万八千里。  
堂堂正正和一尘不染毕竟是隔开政治家很远的词，这是一种宿命，既然是宿命就谈不上什么遗憾或者哀切。刨开近乎军旗般的自傲和嚣张，政宗其实是个很识时务的人。  
但，犹如一个设好的局一般，真田幸村出现在他面前，在川中岛的侧面战场挡住他的去路、同时不依不饶地点燃了政宗心里同样属于武人的东西。热血——欢呼和尖叫无法唤醒的名词——沸腾在他的喉管里，仿佛一开口就要把山谷填平、高山削低。苍蓝色的寂静与身份切合在政宗的后背上，诚挚地提醒着他使命和义务，形成一个迫在眉睫的压强。  
一定是某种东西在作祟。  
瓮中之鳖的自觉使他莫名地烦躁起来，那似乎和一段恋慕的开头毫无关系，却无疑落进了言情小说的窠臼。博览群书的小十郎目睹着主君教科书般的挣扎，最终决定睁一只眼闭一只眼，对下属下达了胜利就追击的指令，却在心里修正着对战局的预测。  
不管是反义词还是小情人，三段论的大前提都是人人平等吧。  
倘若女人的反义是内脏、后现代主义的反义是松永久秀，那么你的反义是什么呢。  
血水和汗水一起流到政宗手心里的时候，他没来由地这样想着。明明打得非常狼狈，为他系着发带的对方却干净得出乎意料，这样的特效除了PS大法之外想来也只有免疫一个可能性了。并肩作战，肩倒是确确实实地重合在一起，只是光明的结束是不是就在远方却仍然未知。  
或许那个反义就是乱世也说不定。

 

这种主旋律的打土豪分田地到底不利于主要矛盾的发展，剧情很快回归到天下统一战记的正轨上。一时间各路大名都开始长袖善舞起来，合纵连横的把戏玩得一个比一个顺溜，脏的和不脏的只有程度差别。  
伊达政宗一边应付着最上家的来人，一边在脑内光速补全着这个狐狸舅舅的尊容。说来说去无非就是那么点台词，伊达家的使者现在应该也背着小十郎难得的文采跟别人打太极才对——反正局势没有明朗之前出头总是犯傻的，他打算着不怎么光鲜的弯弯绕，抬起头的时候险些被真田幸村吓出心脏病。  
「我说你是怎么进来的啊！？成实是死在外面了吗？那我得预约好祭拜的行程。」  
「请您不要这样说，在下是片仓殿带进来的。此来是为了……」  
政宗当然明白对方此来的目的，幸村确实是完美继承了野兽之王的那一面，但武田家大叔的花花肠子单从数量庞大的花花草草就能看出来，由和上杉谦信的爱恨情仇来看，百炼钢化作绕指柔的本事也相当可以。派真田幸村来行游说之事，不知道是剑走偏锋还是忘交话费的无奈之举……但不管怎么样，一个理想主义者和一个现实主义者是不可能融洽相处的。  
「真田幸村，我承认你长得是挺美的……」  
「哎？您、您才是美丈夫……」  
「所以我说，你不要想的太美了。」  
政宗坐得很高，却全然没有高踞皇座的快感。他一个字一个字反刍着自己明显的不愉快，把不必要的力道佶屈聱牙地加成在每个假名上，「你是上杉的风来坊还是那个喝茶喝傻了的石田三成？没有第六天魔王的压力，联盟根本就是个把自己送给别人吃的货色，何况丰臣家——」  
「政宗殿，请听在下一言。」  
这样看，真田幸村突然有了低眉顺眼的天赋。他的强项被自如地收起，甚至是过分的诚惶诚恐起来了，因而那种意气风发的漂亮好像有点收敛——能看清他真正的想法了。  
「无论如何也不能退让的东西——您有吧。」  
「在下也有。而且只在这件事上，在下有微末的自信，您无法退让的东西此时并不在您的面前。因此一切牺牲都可以做出……在下认为那代表的就是这样的觉悟。」  
「武田已经决定同丰臣结盟了。」  
政宗长久地注视着对方浅褐色的眼睛，角度限制他只能从里面看出旷野般的耿耿。他思索了几秒，「武田那大叔还好吗？」  
「哎，御馆样一切都好……您这是说的……？」  
原来还什么都不知道。  
他不知所谓地又瞎扯了一些东西，最后找了个由头送客。走之前幸村回过头来看着他，有了高度加成之后那个眼神似乎有了些力量，但仍旧是渺渺的一片。红色的武人低下头去，在致别词的最后加了句日后的行程。  
下一站是上杉，再下一站是前田，最后会回到丰臣家那座贵气的大阪城里。  
个中深意——倘若真的有的话——政宗并不想去搞清楚，反正这不会是永诀。真田幸村的机锋即便是有也很有限，而且他诚实，这就注定了假如他卖关子，那必定有下回再叙。  
但是他仍旧有些不安，不论是人质的身份还是武田的未来都不如幸村眼睛里的东西辛辣，这种辛辣迫使他叫过当值的忍者来，送了一封没必要的核实信给武田信玄。怀疑根植在他的骨髓里，不容轻忽地指导着他的实践——当然或许，他只是自忖换了自己在武田信玄的位置上会更关心甲斐的未来而非幸村的未来也说不定。  
最靠不住的当然就是人心。

家康的魄力超出了政宗的预料，但这当然不能成为随便答应结盟的理由。他的观望明目张胆，家康也只是笑笑过而已——他所做的事和当年的幸村异曲同工，在丰臣已倒的如今未免有些讽刺。丰臣的残党集结在那座富丽的城池，拉帮结派的手段在政宗眼里看来接近不打自招。  
但西军并不都是草包。  
或许正是这种认知说服他参加了东军，以方位为名的名号完全不符合政宗的审美，但却非常完善地说明了这场战争的性质。  
西和东合起来，难道不就是天下吗。  
他期待了那场决战非常久，上田城一别后，他对真田幸村的期待似乎完全不是区区的水攻能够解说清楚的事了。但严苛的恐惧盘旋在他的预感里，使他后知后觉地感受到死亡的逼近。  
真田幸村是绝对要死的。  
真正的战斗开始之前，政宗拍拍第二衣装上的灰，伊达的家纹飘荡在他的头顶，看上去哀荣已极。他决定闲话两句，这似乎还在家康的耐心之内。  
「我说真田，你上次问我『有没有无论如何也不能退让的东西』是吧。……不，不是问，你甚至不需要答案。」独眼龙危险地把左眼眯起来，「这可不是什么好习惯。不管是说废话也好，还是擅自得出错误的结论也好。毕竟我啊，可从来没有那种东西。」  
「政宗殿，您是武人。在国君、政治家、诗人之前，您首先是一位武人。这点正如在下所说，不过是微末的自信迫使在下相信罢了。」  
他仿佛是第一次见面那样骑在马上背对赤备说着堂堂正正又不明所以的话，但确已时过境迁。  
「但想必您也明白——在下不需要的不仅仅是答案而已，同情和怜悯也一并不必了。战斗即将开始，您在等什么呢？」  
真田幸村非常擅长把自己从狼狈里摘出来，这是他早就知道的事。他的一骑绝尘不叫夏虫语冰，他的孤军奋战也不叫自不量力。正是这种能力让伊达政宗急速地动摇起来，他觉得没用的，不如抓紧时间说些该说的话。  
「你相信转世吗？总会有那么一个未来，可以让我们为自己而活——」  
「您相信吗？在下确实笃信那样的一个世界，却并非是未来，而就是现在。」  
「为武田而战，为丰臣而死，那就是在下。」

 

「没用的。」

武人还是不是武人，那并不是我和你之间的反义所依赖的地方。而只是生与死——非常自然地划开了一道河。  
END


End file.
